


Insecure

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/M, Gen, Insecurity, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Phil Coulson Feels, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecure Roz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecure

Rosalind was curious though. 

This Clint was certainly someone important to Phil.

It made her jealous. 

This man had Phil's love and appreciation. 

While their's was a relationship based on lies and decite. 

They didn't trust each other. 

But Rosalind was falling in love.

Phil was a charming man.

To hear his love was given hurt her.

It made her insecure. 

She wondered if Phil would recall her like that. Little does she know, That her wish is granted mere days later. She is the cause of a Phil's nightmares.


End file.
